


Body Worship

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [173]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Freckles, M/M, Pubic Hair, Skin, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Home, for Teddy, is the heft of Jamie’s thighs.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [173]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Home is..._

Home, for Teddy, is the heft of Jamie’s thighs. 

Professional Quidditch has made them strong and powerful. Teddy loves their solid brawniness and the bright hidden paleness of this most private part of his lover’s body. Jamie’s thighs are scattered with a downy, honey-golden fuzz that thickens into his curly thatch of pubic hair. His skin smells sweet and musky; entirety breathtaking. Best of all, a dizzying constellation of freckles patterns Jamie’s muscles. Teddy adores lavishing his appreciation on every single one, often as he is allowed. 

Teddy worships with his words and with his mouth, awed and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
